


Bravery

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Siler gets injured (September - 4 months PB)





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

"I missed them."

Daniel looked at the man barely keeping his head upright besides him, brows jerking up at the unprecedented disclosure, "Meds really *do* get to you, don't they?"

Siler frowned as though just realizing what he'd admitted to this half-stranger, "Yeah."

Watching the neighbourhood become more familiar, Daniel cleared his throat, "Listen, you remember P3X 666?"

Siler blinked at him like *he* was the drugged one, "Of course I damn well do."

Daniel nodded apologetically for the implied slur -no one at the SGC could actually forget that day-, "Well, Teal'c once told me that when Jack was hit, his chest was a charred mess with a trail of smoke literally trailing-"

He looked besides him in worry when he heard the injured man catch his breath, blinking in realization when he saw his sudden pallor, "Oh shit," he put a comforting hand on the sergeant's forearm, "Sorry. Wasn't thinking."

Wide awake suddenly, Siler tried to breathe calmly through the slash of pain bypassing the meds to make his chest hurt... worse than hell. The fact that he knew Jack was fine, had seen the *healed* injury.. just didn't cut it *at all* with that vicious image crowding his mind's eye.

Daniel sped up, wishing he'd done this differently, "Look, I'm sorry Siler; the only reason I mentioned this is that Sam was the one who ran to cover him that day. And when that electrical arc hit you a week ago.. you had a char mark over half your chest, and smoke... and Sam was right there." Running from the control room into the still sparking gateroom, crying out his name and dropping to her knees besides him for the 10 seconds it took her command training to reassert itself and for her to start shouting orders at everyone that was hurrying back into the evacuated room, her face turning to very Jack-like expressionless stone. But in those 10 seconds, Daniel had recognized the heart-terror he'd felt a bare few times in his own life.

"Shit."

Daniel nodded at the sick knowledge in the sergeant's expression, "Yeah. And she had a whole base to take care of. She couldn't stay with you in the infirmary; had to be careful not to particularly ask after you. She's been turning into more of a mess every day. Obviously not sleeping enough." Or at all; she'd looked as old as Jack when he'd seen her a few hours ago.

Siler swallowed, wondering how he'd feel if Sam was hurt now, with him still utterly unable to go near her...

Avoiding the still-scary thought that there were people who cared that much about *him*.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel quirked a grin at the word 'home', "Hey, I was just glad Doctor Lam was willing to let you out under supervision."

"Yeah," Siler sighed, head falling back, half-asleep again, "Was kinda surprised..."

Daniel didn't mention his suspicion that the doc knew there was someone who would take care of the sergeant. She'd admitted that he wasn't really ready to leave, considering his pulse had only stabilized the day before and his body, weak from too little sleep before the accident, was fighting infection in the deep chest burn, but she also worried that he was too 'restless' in the infirmary.

When Daniel had volunteered to take the man home and keep an eye on him, she'd stared hard at him, and then wordlessly made a written list of instructions rather than simply instructing Daniel right there. No, he was pretty sure she knew that 'restless' translated as the drugs making him miss a partner that he simply couldn't admit to and be released to.

When his friends hurried out of their front door, he winced to see just how rough Jack looked; not surprised, but still worried at the strain on his too-often hurt friend. There had been no excuse for *him* to come to the mountain and just happen to visit the infirmary either. And he'd have been the one listening to Sam have nightmares all week, unable to do anything *at all*... Yeah, he was damned glad the doc had let the sergeant out.

Siler woke from his drowse when his door was opened, blinking to try to clear something of his mind. "Sam."

"Siler-"

He frowned at the choked tone and far too tired expression, letting her slide under one of his arms to help him out of the car, only to frown even more when he got a look at Jack before *he* slid silently under his other arm, both being extra careful where they touched him as they helped him into the house.

Daniel grabbed the bag of meds and instructions and followed at a discreet distance, glad that Jack saw him and stayed behind as Sam took Siler into the ground-floor bedroom.

Siler was exhausted by the time he saw the spare room's bed, but he could feel Sam stiff under his arm and he couldn't take it any longer. He stopped and carefully shifted until he could see her face; could see for himself the wreck the week had done. "Sam, I'm OK. I'm going to be just fine. I swear." The silent nod but continued grim expression didn't particularly reassure him and he frowned, wishing his head wasn't such a drugged mess, "I promise; I'm not leaving you." At least not this time; he couldn't deny that he'd taken a risk, necessary though it had been. And would again if it was necessary.

Another jerky nod, this time followed with a stiff, too-careful, hug, forehead to forehead with him. Not bothering with pride, Siler leaned on her so he could stay upright, waiting out the emotions choking her.

"God I love you, Siler."

It took a few seconds for the words to work their way through his resisting and drugged mind, leaving him breathless with a strange surge of emotion rising to jam his throat as he felt Sam start to soften, holding him tighter and closer.

Watching from the doorway, Jack swallowed, not surprised that Siler looked shocked. He'd been pretty shocked the first time Samantha had broken like that too.

Giving them a second to just hold each other tight, Jack went to pull back the covers before stepping up to them to kiss Sam's nape and slide an arm around Siler's waist, "Come on, let's get him to bed before he drops."

Reluctantly letting Siler go, Sam followed them to the bed, reaching to undo Siler's pants as Jack held him steady.

"Hey, I can-"

Jack rolled his tired eyes at the groggy complaint, "Quiet Si'. We haven't even *seen* you all week, let us take care of you, already."

Reminded that he wasn't the only one suffering, one way or another, Siler let himself get seated on the edge of the bed so Jack could carefully get his shirt off, having to hold him to keep him upright. He stared silently at Sam getting his boots and pants off; he really *was* too old for this kind of abuse, wasn't he?

Once they had him down to his briefs, Jack held an arm across his back to lower him to the bed gently and Sam wordlessly laid down besides him.

"Do we need to change that?" her chin pointed at the bandage over half his chest, looking at Jack, since he'd spoken to Daniel.

"No," Jack helped Siler roll to his side so he could wrap Sam in a hug, speaking softly, "Doc said he's fine for today unless there's bleeding." He watched with relief as she burrowed as close to Siler as she dared, hoping she'd finally get some real sleep, "I'll just go make-" Before he could stand up, Siler's arm swung out, not quite coordinated, but obviously aimed at him, palm open. Stay.

He'd gotten so used to holding the fear back that he stared, frozen for a minute before he hesitantly took the hand, laying down against Siler's back. Resting his face tight against his hair and shifting his grip to hold Siler's wrist, his eyes closing with a spasm as he felt the steady pulse, tightening himself against his lover's warm, *alive* body as the pain of the last week demanded its pay.

####

Jack watched Siler's eyes open slowly, continuing to stroke his uncharacteristically messy hair, "Hey."

The injured man's eyes drooped with the meds he was on, nonetheless looking around for Sam as he woke to her absence.

"Convinced her to go eat something."

"..thh-eee OK?"

Jack had to strain to catch the drowned-sounding, mangled words, helping Siler roll gently to his side to face him, grateful for a hug of his own, "She will be. A lot of time holding you, some sleep, and she'll be back to her old self before you know it."

He felt Siler's lips move in a smile against his cheek, " 'nd you?"

Jack carefully tightened the hug, "Yeah, holding you and some sleep would be good for me too."

Hearing the weak laugh against him did a world of good in itself.

When Sam came back, spooning tightly against Siler, he started to turn to face her but she just wrapped herself around him, burying her nose against his neck. "I'm fine," she fumbled for his wrist, eyes flicking gratefully to Jack's when he helped, "You're home.. and you even smell like home now."

"What ' home thmell like?"

Half of what she heard was the resonance of the words through his chest, smiling as she soaked up his warmth, and his pulse, and his voice... "Like Jack on your skin."

####

Daniel was about to get in his car and go to work the next day when he realized he couldn't and swore silently, getting back into his already-empty apartment and looking around in frustration.

He finally grabbed his cell and hit speed-dial. "Vala?" .. "Yeah, I'm fine, just ran a little late. Listen can you do me a favour? Get me the pile of books on my workbench?" .. He sighed, "Because I'm supposed to be watching over Siler. If I show up at the mountain, sans Siler, people will be forced to ask questions that everyone would rather not." .. "Oh, I'm sure he's being downright *mothered*." .. He snorted, "I know she doesn't, but Jack does."

####

After changing Siler's dressing the next morning, Jack walked to the bathroom without a word, taking the excuse of putting the medical supplies away. Instead, he dropped unsteadily to the edge of tub, covering his eyes and getting himself under control. If he'd thought, he'd have realized Sam would read his state of mind and follow. As it was, he looked up in surprise when she sat besides him, wordlessly pulling him into a hug.

It didn't seem to matter if his eyes were open or closed, the same images crowded his thoughts, even with Sam holding him. Even knowing everything was going to be OK.

"We could have lost him."

His whispered words were nothing new, he'd been aware of the fact from the moment that Daniel had called him, gently breaking the news while Sam was still running around trying to keep her base from blowing up, taking his sanity with it.

But he couldn't let himself feel it then. Had to be strong for Sam. Couldn't lose it when there was nowhere for the terror to go but to feed on itself. He could *do* nothing. Nothing but wait and be there for Sam. And wonder if this was further punishment for his mistakes. And how would he survive...

He still couldn't break. Couldn't let himself. Holding on to Sam was-

He raised his head from her shoulder when she swore under her breath, seeing Siler push himself up from resting on the door sill and walk unsteadily up to him with an understanding that Jack wished he could deny. He really, really wished he could deny how much being pulled to Siler's bare stomach helped steady his mind.

The skin was already chilled, even in the small amount of time while they'd treated him, and he smelled of coppery blood, disinfectant; infirmary. But he was alive. There was blood flowing under the skin, the hands shakily running through Jack's hair were warm; and he could hear Siler breathe, even if it was a little too quick.

"You should be in bed."

Jack nodded his forehead gently against Si' in agreement with Sam's admonition, letting her be the one to get the injured man to behave, allowing himself the weakness of being held for a brief moment. Remembering with a mental stutter being in the mirror of this position a while back; holding Siler as memories of *his* once being hurt had hit home.

They *all* lived dangerous lives; it seemed impossible that they wouldn't lose each other sooner rather than later, even without stupid mistakes.

"Need to pee."

Sam laughed softly as she got up from besides Jack, "Alright, I suppose that's allowed," he heard her stop besides Si' for a second, likely dropping a kiss, "Just don't fall down on your way back to bed, OK?"

A part of him wanted to continue being weak, continue being petted and reassured; but that wasn't who he was, no matter what hell the future held. He carefully put his hands on Siler's hips and encouraged him to step back. Standing up and meeting affectionate hazel eyes that were all too hazy with drugs, Jack took a tight breath, nodding, "Better listen to the lady, she's got a mean left hook."

Siler tried to grin at him, but it came out pretty smeared and Jack hung in the doorway as Siler fumbled with the flap of a pair of Jack's boxers, watching, tense and quiet, until Siler swayed and then quickly stepping forward to grip his shoulders and steady him, "Siler?"

His head hung, swaying, for a second and then he took a breath and lifted it, nodding vaguely, "I'm done anyway, just need to wash up."

At least his mind was up to pulling more than three words together, and he seemed to steady with the touch of cool water on his hands and Jack took a half-step back, still feeling shackled by the aching fear stiffening his muscles, and let him stand alone, watching again, finally choking out the words that had been squeezing him alive for the last week, "You know I love you too, right?"

Siler raised his eyes to look at him through the mirror, smiling gently as he twisted the tap to off and then carefully turned around, "Yeah," he raised his hands shakily to Jack's shoulders, staring right into his eyes, "*You* know I'm going to be OK; right?"

Trying to ignore the memory of the wounds hidden by those so-clean bandages, Jack nodded, silently shifting the two of them until he had his arm around the injured man's waist, slowly helping him back to bed where Sam waited for them.

Helped down to his back, Siler sighed in relief, closing his eyes; waiting until they both cuddled up and wrapped their arms over his belly. Remembering the events of the day that had landed him in such a weakened state.

Three days chasing power failures, and then suddenly the gate capacitors started charging and didn't stop. Reaching and passing their normal levels and creating panic as all the power they could hold threatened to create a horrific explosion deep in Cheyenne Mountain. Doc Lee and Sam had fought with the computers to shut things down as he and his team tried all the mechanical failsafes and then tried to insert makeshift ones. Unfortunately, nothing had worked.

Shifting his hands to hold theirs, he spoke quietly, hyper aware of their continued stillness; continued fear. "I actually.. was actually afraid of dying that day."

Jack interrupted, voice with a hard edge that Siler interpreted as choked-off emotions, "Seems like that was fairly intelligent."

He frowned, eyes still closed tiredly, wishing he could explain himself better, "No. Remember how you said I worked too hard? This is the same. I never used to much care either way. Seemed a better thing that I take a risk than to have someone with a family waiting for them be in danger. But now..."

Sam turned her hand to grip his, " 'S OK, Siler. We understand."

He opened his eyes and looked at each of them, blinking at the calm aknowledgement in their expressions, "You guys.. already know?"

Sam laughed very softly, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek, and Jack shook his head with a smile, "Sorry Si', your subconscious let it slip a while ago."

It was strange to think that something so unknown to him, and so life-altering, could have been there without his noticing. And even stranger that he wasn't terrified of *this*. Maybe the drugs were dulling his awareness of the danger, or maybe it really had been there so long that only his consciousness was left to adjust to it. His voice to admit to it. "..Love you too."

####

Siler sipped his coffee appreciatively. Smiling with sheer joy at the strong drink on his tongue, hot sun on his closed eyes and Jack's arm brushing his. God was he glad to be home! He was even greedy enough to regret that Sam had had to go to work this morning, but she'd had breakfast with them and would be home tonight. And in the meantime he didn't have to go in for at least another day and could wear off his drugged haze in the peace of his lovers' yard.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

He felt his lips curl at Jack's quiet voice. Just hearing the familiar intonations made him feel so damn much better it wasn't funny. "Atlantis."

Surprised, Jack turned his head, "Oh?" Watching the wordless nod and peaceful smile, Jack thought back to that fateful March day himself. Christ.. had it really been 6 months already? "How long were you watching?"

Siler chuckled shallowly, holding back the wince as it jostled his painful chest. He grinned at Jack, opening his eyes, "Who, me?"

Jack just looked at him with a smirk and a raised brow until he caved with a smile, "Not that long. The technology that built that city is so amazing, I was gawking like a country boy in New York. Didn't even look toward the office until I started on the walkway."

Jack didn't bother to disguise the affection that the admission pulled from him. Not seeing Siler at work anymore made it easier to forget that he was as much a wunderkind as Daniel and Samantha. Love from Siler meant, as much as anything, that he and Sam meant more to him than technotoys.

"*Then*, I did stare a bit." Staring out to the trees behind the enclosed yard, lost in his memories for a minute, Siler sighed softly before looking back at the man besides him. "I really don't know anymore if I loved Sam all those years or not," Jack only watched him, obviously unsurprised at the idea, "All I'm sure of is that I was happy that the two of you were together; that Sam was happy." He nodded firmly, "*That* I remember feeling," remembering the scene he'd caught as he looked toward Sam's office, he grinned, eyes stroking down Jack's body and taking another sip of coffee, "And yeah, I did watch the two of you seduce each other," not having to hide the pleasure he'd gotten staring avidly at them still sometimes filled him with wonder, "Would have loved to continue to do so, but the fact that the others had enough work to keep them busy for hours didn't actually mean they wouldn't find a reason to need to interrupt."

He slid a hand to Jack's thigh, squeezing only lightly in his weakness, "Thought you might prefer it was me than Doc Lee."

Wincing even while he laughed, Jack covered his hand, "Good guess, sergeant, very good guess."

Siler waited a minute to see if the general would speak out loud the question that he could see in his smile. Rewarded when he, for once, caved and muttered, "..What did you.. 'think' when Sam.."

"That I was the luckiest bastard in the galaxy," Siler snorted, albeit gently in respect for his chest, "And that there must be an actual god somewhere."

"And that you'd have me at your mercy?"

Remembering the strangled cry the general had made wasn't enough to beat back the drugs and arouse his body, but his mind loved the trip and Siler laid his head back, eyes closed to better see the past. "Yeah. That.. definitely had an appeal, Jack." The sheer sexiness factor of feeling Jack twitch between his and Sam's lips... "And.. Sam." His eyes opened, momentarily blinded by the sun and the past, "Watching her. Touching her..."

Jack raised his arm around their partner's shoulders, sidling up so they were as close as they could be, "You *did* love her, Si'," he shook his head at the uncertain look that that got him, "You weren't possessive and you're not jealous, but that didn't stop you loving her." Needing her so he could feel whole.

There was an all too simple way to make a person accept their feelings, but he wasn't going to put Siler through memories of Sam hurt and/or dying. It didn't really matter if he believed the past or not; the man accepted the present, *that* was the most important.

Siler went back to letting the sun warm his face, "Maybe I did. And maybe you got.. under my skin through the fact that you were hers. Couldn't quite dismiss you as just my old commander when Sam loved you. Couldn't quite.. dismiss sex with you when it.. made me horny as hell." And watching him kiss and fondle Sam had had as much to do with finishing him off as feeling Sam intimately gripping his cock.

Laughing out loud and feeling it ease knots all through his chest, Jack leaned his head on Siler's and simply relaxed, so fucking grateful for the quiet moment in a life that never seemed to fully settle down...

####

"Hey."

Jack looked up and smiled at the quiet greeting, putting the stirring spoon down and reaching to wrap Sam in a tight hug. She was finally starting to look like herself again. Still tired, but not on the edge of collapse.

Nuzzling her temple and cheek, making his way to her lips for a kiss, he knew *he* had to be feeling better too since he could feel himself stiffening, actually found himself thinking about making love for the first time since Siler had been injured.

Reminding himself that he couldn't afford the distraction right now, he lifted his lips with a sigh, giving her grin a last kiss before straightening and jerking his chin toward the patio door, "Si's catching some of that warm sun."

Sam smiled, tired and still needing to see Siler. It was far easier to work knowing that Jack was taking care of him, but... nothing was as reassuring as seeing and touching him. Giving her general a last kiss, she quietly made her way outside, not surprised to find Siler asleep on the swing. She just sat down besides him and laid her head on his shoulder, listening to him snore softly.

He woke up a few minutes later and automatically lifted his arm around her shoulders, giving her a sleepy, still-drugged smile, "Sam."

They snuggled for a while in silence, and then Jack came out and gave Sam a drink, stroking Si's hair absently.

"Come sit."

Jack looked at the reinforced steel frame dubiously, "Are you sure those little alterations you made are enough for the three of us on there?"

Siler rolled his eyes at him, "Jack, I'm an engineer. Come. Here."

Finally shrugging, Jack sat down carefully, shifting to lay sideways and tugging Sam to lie on him, letting her help Si' up to rest on her. Sliding his fingers to Siler's shoulders and relaxing, enjoying the quiet and the warmth. And knowing his partners were both safe.

####

A month later, Siler winced as he moved the wrong way to get his jumpsuit on, swearing under his breath at how long it was taking him to heal.

"Siler?"

He didn't bother looking up at Jack's barely-hidden concern, "I'm fine. Just moved wrong." With his uniform finally on and buttoned, he gave the general a firm look, rather proud at how good he was getting at dealing with the mothering, "Coffee on?"

"Yeah, Sam's almost ready to go."

Siler nodded, following him to the kitchen and firmly ignoring the fact that the general was moving slower than he needed to, just to keep Siler from hurrying; yeah, he was getting better with this mothering.

They intercepted Sam as she hurried toward the door and she stopped to drop kisses on their cheeks, already frowning, preoccupied with the day ahead. Just before she crossed the threshold though, she turned and frowned at Siler sharply, even going so far as to wag a finger, "Sergeant, you had better not even *think* of finding an excuse to work until the last minute and show up this afternoon in your jumpsuit!"

Siler stared bemusedly at the closed door until Jack snickered besides him, "Dare I hope you'll be following orders?"

Siler gave him a dry look, "Think I better. A mean *left* hook, wasn't it?"

Turning to the kitchen, the general sighed, "Yeah, but she's even more likely to withhold sex, so *you* really shouldn't disobey her."

####

Swearing under his breath, Siler hurried into the gateroom, just finishing the buttons on his bloody dress jacket and catching his breath when he pulled at his sore chest again in his hurry.

He really *had* meant to be on time; it was Lab #2's mainframe that had other plans.

At least he wasn't late. And his damned uniform was in his locker as it was supposed to be and still fit and wasn't ripped and didn't have any mustard spilled on it.

He'd even managed to get into it without needing to dip into the painkillers he still had to carry with him.

Lifting his head and tugging his clothes to sit properly, he let his eyes check out the room, hearing the low babble of a crowd waiting. A crowd of soldiers and techs, most of whom fidgeted in their dress blues as much as he did. He nodded to Walter, currently held captive by a gesturing General Landry.

Scanning further as he slowly walked in, looking for a wall to lean on, he reminded himself to avoid drooling when he laid eyes on Sam in that beautiful skirt and tailored jacket. For that matter to avoid *staring* would probably be even smarter. Quick eye-flicks only serg-

Heat flashed through his body and he distantly felt his nose flare when instead of Sam, he clapped eyes on one Major General Jack O'Neill. In figure *hugging* dress uniform. He'd been cornered by Dr. Jackson, but his attention was obviously elsewhere because his eyes were only a bare fractions of a degree off from Siler's. And the sneaky blither had obviously caught his hopefully-hidden-from-everyone-else reaction; and was smirking ever so slightly. Bastard. Siler looked away firmly, lungs a little too tight. Damn it.

What was the retired general doing at a routine awards ceremony? And even more to the point, why the HELL hadn't they warned him???

The smirk on Jack's lips, and Siler's many years of observation of the man, gave the likely answer as 'just for the fun of screwing with the master sergeant'.

For which he would *pay*. Sam wasn't the only one who believed in revenge.

He found an unused corner and practised his invisible-guardsman pose. Eyes on a circuit around the room. Scanning for that missed sight of his lady-colonel. Throwing micro-glares at the white-haired fellow he could swear was deliberately staying right in his sight.

Finally finding Sam when the crowd shifted, he gave himself one full-body eye-candy collection as reward for surviving Jack's shenanigans and then went back to looking around without seeming to. Oh yeah, Sam definitely looked dangerously edible in that uniform.

The sudden thought that he would actually get to peel her out of it this time just about made him groan, though.

Not safe! Definitely not safe thought, Si'!

Relieved to catch sight of Simmons just about drooling, he followed the man's wide eyes to a recently-minted Captain Cadman. Siler mentally shook his head; yes, the marine had a fine figure, but hardly worth acting like a twelve-year-old. Eyes taking another pass by a couple particular spots in the room, Siler frowned and found a blank piece of wall to fix on and remembered, just a few months ago, having a moment or three of doubting his sense of self. At the time, he'd shrugged off his nascent identity-crisis when he'd seen that none of his daily reactions had changed; only his view of one man.

Now, with everyone wearing the Air Force's best effort to showcase health and fitness, he wanted to smile. He could appreciate that the people around him were in tip-top physical condition. Wasn't blind or stupid and could recognize Cadman's good looks compared to poor Sergeant Jacobson. But he had interest in neither of them. He'd take Cadman over the sergeant for unspeaking company, but the sergeant liked The Simpsons, which made him better conversation.

Sam and Jack on the other hand, he'd probably want to fuck even if they were covered in swamp mud....

####

Unobtrusively watching the doors, Jack wondered if Siler was actually going to risk- Aha! Seeing the familiar gait between a couple of hurrying airmen, he kept a sneaking eye on the glimpses of tall, well-built form, just as glad that Daniel had monopolized him since it meant that.. if.. he....

Oh crap.

Even expecting it, he still almost gaped when he finally got a full-body view before dragging his public mask back in place. How in the hell had Siler managed all these years without ever being caught in dress blues??

And would he ever have had a chance with Sam if she'd caught sight of the other man in that outfit?

He didn't even *need* his knowledge of the oh so perfectly shaped body underneath the stiff material. The wrong combination of trim and built for the off-the-rack option, Siler's suit was as tailored as Jack's and the result made Jack want to strip him slowly.. or watch from a close vantage point as Sam did.

He'd never been so grateful for the way things had gone down in his reality.

When he shifted around Daniel to keep the sergeant in the edge of his vision, the obviously way too smart for his own good archaeologist smirked at him and continued to wax poetic on.. something. Jack had been bored by the third phrase, but hearing the burbling was worth the safety of someone who wouldn't be curious about his inattention.

Like that caused by an injured sergeant still not standing fully straight who finally caught sight of him. And gave Jack his favourite compliment from the man; the closest Siler would let himself come, in public, to ogling.

Was there a better compliment from a lover?

A few minutes later, tired of fighting the crowd and Daniel's deliberate side-steps to keep his mutinously glaring lover in sight, Jack looked around, saw Sam out of reach in Landry's clutches and waited until he was hidden from his target before ditching his old teammate to circle around until he could slot in besides his favourite master sergeant.

"Sergeant." He nodded casually, taking a retiring stance similar to Si's. He blinked away a grin when he saw the minute jump Siler made at his voice. Gotcha! Who da man, uh? Who da maaan!

Nodding back with an *almost* bland look, Siler hissed quietly, barely understandable over the room noise, especially with his lisp cranked up by stress -and by arousal?-, "Christ *general*! Of all the stupid stunts. Don't *do* this to me."

He didn't get the chance to respond as he intercepted a 'form on me' sign from Sam and had to hurry over to her and her commander with only a smirk for his erstwhile companion.

####

As he stood at parade rest at the back of the room, watching and listening as the line of SGC officers and soldiers received medals and commendations, Siler wondered why he'd gotten such a lecture about wearing his damned dress uniform. It wasn't as though anyone noticed him; monkey-suit or no strangling military monkey-suit.

Practising his inscrutable look and watching Jack and Sam tag-team their way through the awards presentations, with Landry standing off to the side, he wondered if it was as simple as his housemates insisting on his sharing the grief they were forced by *their* jobs to endure.

When the youngest airman on the base to think fast on his feet survived the public reading of his bravery with stoic calmness, Siler signed inside, figuring they, at worst, had a speech or two to listen to before he could get out of-

"Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler. Front and *centre*."

He almost froze at the call in a feminine voice that had rarely been aimed at him with such military snap in it. It wasn't until he was standing in front of them, raising his hand carefully but sharply in salute that he got a suspicion of just what was coming down. "Sergeant Siler, reporting as ordered, *ma'am*."

General O'Neill didn't crack a smile, returning his salute formally, Colonel Carter, with her calm commander's smile in place, standing at his side and General Landry now besides her and smirking.

Sam called "Attention to orders!" and Siler's chin jerked even higher as he heard the stomp of feet as the friends behind him obviously straightened sharply; offering their own accolade. Shit; he hated this kind of spotlight.

Then, speaking in a carrying, commanding voice that Siler felt echoing off more than 8 years of memories that he'd though were more faded, his old commander and now lover proceeded to just about break his composure and make him blush, though he pulled on his damn near 40 years of service and kept his face impassive, eyes fixed over the general's shoulders, standing at stiff parade rest and mentally swearing sulfurously.

"You all know I take every opportunity to break protocol," Jack grinned briefly at Landry, "Even retired and a guest on someone else's base." He turned back to the crowd, "Keeping this last minute addition of one more award to be given out today quiet seemed like a fun way to shake things up." He turned back to face Siler directly, deadly serious now, "Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler, for your many years of unhesitating, selfless service to your country, this base, and your fellow soldiers. For uncommon bravery in the face of repeated personal risk to your life and limbs. For your actions a month ago in this room, choosing to save the lives of your comrades with full knowledge of the unlikeliness of your own survival. It is my *honour*, in the name of the president of the United States of America, to present you with the Airman's medal."

Eyes still steady, Siler could just see Sam moving, out the corner of his eye, knowing from watching them for the last half-hour that she'd just passed Jack the medal. 'Concentrate Siler, concentrate. Expressionless. Steady breathing. You are a master sergeant in the Air Force, for crying out loud.'

Intimately familiar fingers pinned a new piece of metal to his chest as he stood very still, and then a piece of paper was put in his hand, also familiar smaller fingers brushing his, then they all exchanged salutes before he about-faced and chose to return to his place in the clapping crowd rather than try to shuffle among the other victims.

Having made his way to the very back, out of the public eye, Siler started planning just how he was going to make those two pay for that little shock. Where they got off thinking his self-control was endless...

####

"Hey Sly! Joining us for drinks after this shindig?"

Siler's jaw clenched as Walter walked up to him with a grin; it wasn't the first time he'd begged off from a night with the boys, but he'd *just* been getting back to spending time with them when he got hurt. He really needed to get back to it again, now that he was better; otherwise, questions were going to get pressing.

But not tonight. "Sorry, Walter. I'll buy the first couple 'rounds Friday, though."

Watching his friend nod acceptance, he looked around and decided that no one was going to miss him at this little 'celebration'. He wanted to be the first one home; and luckily, unlike him, Sam and Jack were both far too public figures to get away without comments.

####

Jack was just starting to undo his tie in relief, barely resisting the temptation to throw his hat up the stairs and let it fall as it would, watching Sam close the door and wondering where Siler had gotten to, when he felt the presence come out of the living room. The man's large hand easily shoved his chest, sending him back against the door, but then pulled back out of his and Sam's reach before they actually reacted.

Glaring at them, Siler uncharacteristically snarled, "You two set me up!"

Sam relaxed the fists that had come within an inch of grabbing their still-recovering friend and grinned, taking the opportunity to openly stare at the extremely-rarely seen dress uniform fitted to his powerful body without having to fight off her own response. Those uniforms were just *designed* for these men...

"Do you have *any* idea how close I came to.. to-" Sam chuckled as he stuttered, well aware of what it was that had thrown him, gratefully remembering how jet-lagged and high on confrontational adrenaline *she'd* been on her first encounter, "I bloody damn near-"

Jack was smirking proudly when he interrupted the sergeant's stuttering, "Gasped at my hot bod?" He grunted at Siler's barely-pulled punch at his shoulder, "Actually, I think you *did*-"

"I did *not*!!" Though the flush rising up his neck as he crossed his arms, albeit gently, made it damned obvious how close it had been, "Dammit Jack!"

Shaking her head, Sam refused to let the promise inherent in having her two *gorgeous* men in dress blues go to waste just because one of them couldn't stop himself from acting like a strutting braggart.

Taking Jack's hat out of his dangerously fidgeting hand, she smiled at the man still looking put-upon and tense, stepping into the arms Siler's automatically opened for her. Sliding her hands behind his head, hat and all, she met his willingly descending lips. Barely resisting crawling right into him, she contented herself with a hungry, thorough, open-mouth and lip-nibbling kiss as his hands slid down and gripped handfuls of her skirt tightly, trying to pull her closer.

Not letting the needy moan in his throat distract her, she pulled back with a last hungry bite at his lower lip, a last lick at so soft inner lip...

Ignoring his growl at her stopping, she grinned and carefully tugged Jack's hat onto his head, taking advantage of his surprise-loosened arms to step back.

"Jack?"

When he didn't respond to her, admittedly very husky, question, she tore her eyes away from ogling Siler in *full* dress uniform, absently licking her lips, well aware that she wanted to fuck them, both of them, and right damn now.

Catching Jack in the middle of flicking his eyes from her to Siler, she smirked, deliberately dropping her eyes to his crotch and not the least surprised to find his slacks giving away his mood. "Jaaa-aaack.." Yes, a fuck was *definitely* in the cards.. or two...

He finally dragged his eyes away from a now-grinning Siler, leaning against the newel post and enjoying the dual admiration enough to get over his annoyance. "What?"

She lounged back on the wall comfortably and nodded firmly at Siler, "You had your fun. I think General Siler here deserves a blowjob; general." She raised a challenging brow at the still-automatic glare at being ordered around, but they both heard the catch in Siler's breathing, and *that* was far harder to resist.

Turning back to the man giving him an equally challenging look -didn't he *ever* get a break?-, Jack tilted his head in apparent thought. "You really think so, colonel? Seems a bit insubordinate, to me."

Sam outright snorted besides him and Si' grinned, rocking his hips forward and wriggling ever so slightly, hampered by the uniform and, Jack suspected, his still-healing injuries. There was a definite give-away rasp in his voice when he commented, "I like the sound of *General Siler*."

Slowly stepping forward and wondering how that damned hat could make the man seem both taller and wider-shouldered than he already was, Jack reached for the buttons to his jacket, only to freeze and turn to Sam along with the man he'd been about to undress when she called out.

"Leave it," the husky tone and steamy look she dragged down both of their bodies made his dick twitch in his now unpleasantly tight pants; he definitely needed to get into that skirt. The unyielding smirk in her eyes said he wasn't going to until he provided her little fantasy, though.

Turning to the challenging hazel eyes six inches from his, Jack stared back at Siler, debating whether he could stand the hard-on long enough to wait him out, but then remembering who he was trying to make break down and make the first move. Not a chance he'd outlast his sergeant.

Plan A it was.

Very carefully patting Si's jacket back into its perfect position for Sam to feast upon, he reached up and tilted the hat just so, grinning at the eyes shining out of the shadow of the bill. Yeah, Carter's genius really knew no bounds; the scrambled eggs definitely suited their boy to a tee.

Looking at the dirty entrance-floor ruefully, he tugged his pant legs up to get enough slack to bend his knees, not sure if the stiff pants were more annoying, or his crappy knees. Didn't they know he had a sex life??

Shrugging off the distraction, he looked up at Si', briefly meeting eyes that were much more serious now then they'd been a minute ago, and then focusing forward. Raising a hand to stroke teasingly along the outline of the column of flesh distending the dark blue fabric and watching it twitch made him forget playing around, feeling familiar hunger flare even hotter. Leaning forward to press his lips on Si's cock and send a stream a warm air to soak through the heavy material, he was aware of the choked moan from the woman watching them play out her kink; and of the rough hands coming to rest gently on his head.

Slowly and carefully lowering the zipper in his way, part of his mind slipped to memories of the first time he and Sam'd been in the same room in dress uniforms after they'd finally gotten together.

And the soaked, swollen and so fucking aroused woman he'd found under her skirt when she'd pulled his truck over into an unused track off the road on the way home.

Slipping his hand into the flap of Si's slacks to ease him out, he could feel the tension in his lower body crank up all to hell. He didn't know if it was the anticipation of watching Si' make the same discovery soon, or rediscovering it himself; or the man moaning with pleasure and gripping his head tightly as he wrapped his lips around hard flesh already starting to weep. However long Siler had been waiting for them, his mind had definitely spent *some* time somewhere hot; annoyed or not.

Sucking him in softly, gradually tightening his lips on the hot skin sliding over hard cock, he heard Siler gasp and hurriedly gripped his hips when they jerked him deep in Jack's throat. OK, not slow. Pulling back into his comfort zone, he looked up, just catching the wince that crossed Siler's face as he arched slightly.

Suddenly jerked to reality, he lifted his lips with a frown, "Si'?"

Siler's eyes popped open with renewed fury, "Don't you *dare* stop! I'm more than *fine*, John J- ummm."

Sam had to laugh a little as the threat of exposing his middle name convinced Jack to quit mothering and get back to lovering. Still, Siler couldn't deny he'd been in pain there. There was a good reason they'd all kept the lovemaking gentle and *in bed* since he'd been well enough to participate. Even the independent sergeant hadn't been eager to court unnecessary pain. Though he'd already gone back to jogging with Jack, he hadn't said a word about training.

But if he was feeling stubborn, *she* knew better than to argue. Instead, she covered the distance between them, standing besides him and sliding an arm behind his upper back; supporting him as she tilted her head to bypass that very sexy hat-brim making his eyes so dark and mysterious, and cover his mouth with hers.

She didn't even get a chance to seduce him; the moment their lips touched, his tongue was in her mouth, one hand at the back of her head to hold her tight and a low growl in his throat that spoke to her of frustration at the weeks of restraint. There was no slowing this down.

She let herself get lost in his unapologetic possession with only half a thought to slide her other hand down to hold one of his hips through the several layers of heavy material in the way, freeing one of Jack's to play. And play he definitely did, causing the body under their grip to stiffen, head tilting back as Siler strained to breathe, groans choking at the back of his throat. Sam was breathing just as hard, barely resisting grinding herself on his leg as she watched need twist the planes of his face.

Driven by the heat firing through her, she bit her way to his ear, grinning in feral anticipation, " 'General Siler' enjoys fucking Jack's mouth, doesn't he?" She *just* managed to support his back as he jerked at that. When she heard the low moan from Jack, she added, "I am sooo going to drag you between my legs in a-"

They'd known by now that he was going to go crazy, and she and Jack had solid holds on him, but he still almost bucked loose, the pitch of his cry almost a scream before it cut down to whimpers as he jerked into Jack's mouth repeatedly.

Gentling him with kisses along his jaw, Sam lifted her hand from his hip to slide through Jack's hair where he still knelt, no doubt resettling Siler's clothes. However much she needed some satisfaction of her own, not only did she want Siler, she also needed *this*. Needed to really know Siler was *OK*; would really heal and be his old self. Needed to bring closure to the horror of his being so hurt and weak. To his almost slipping away from them.

Siler turned his head, a lot more tired than he wanted to admit from the body-wrenching experience. Kissing Sam gently was about the right speed for him right now, then looking down and smiling at Jack. The image of the intimidatingly-dressed general on his knees in front of him and grinning.. something he was going to think about *often*. This was pleasure; this was his home. Poems and prayers and promises; the things he believed in.

He took his hand out of Jack's nicely spiked hair to offer it to him, helping him up without a word. Then they both looked at the woman still trying to support his back discretely. It probably wasn't fair that he didn't snap at Sam for mothering, but she usually managed to keep it from being obvious and that was enough for his pride to accept it.

Now though, it was most definitely *her* turn.

He caught Jack's eye, interpreted the grin and small head-tilt as 'you first' and turned back to Sam. Running his eyes over her perfectly-hugged figure to his heart's content. "Did I ever mention how much self-control you demand of a man?"

Snickering, she grinned at both of them, incidentally taking his place against the handy post to arch her torso ever so slightly forward.

Grinning, he stepped back and slowly loosened his tie, nodding at hers in hint and hearing Jack chuckle besides him. He wasn't going to strip naked, but there was no way *he* could get on his knees with the uniform fastened, not without too much pain even for his tastes.

Pulling the strip of silk off, he winked at Sam and turned to wrap it around Jack's neck, using it to pull him close for a laughing kiss, only to catch his breath at the taste of his own semen in his mouth, sharply reminded of just how good his touch had felt, glad to finally be off the damned dulling meds and feel his body react with familiar strength.

Reluctantly pulling back with a sigh from Jack's eager response, he left the tie where it was and undid his jacket, turning back to his colonel. Her hand was hanging forgotten from her undone collar and she was watching them with soft lust, eyes half-closed and expression languid. Affection mixed with desire, and he gently stepped up to finish undoing her jacket, slow and attentive and remembering daydreams he'd had, in his lonely living room, after he'd seen her dressed up in the past.

"Siler?"

His eyes raised to hers, feeling Jack's hand come to rest on his shoulder. He'd been a little too quiet, too long, lost in the joy he'd never known he was missing. The physical warmth of standing between them was nothing compared to *knowing* they.. loved him. Mothering and all.

Shaking his head to throw off the introspective mood, he grinned and made short, if careful, work of sliding her jacket off and finished undoing his shirt.

Thinking about the logistics, he tugged the stiff material up enough to loosen the fit, but then saw Sam's eager eyes and laughed a little, tugging again until it hung half out of his pants, knowing he had to be starting to look suitably debauched for her tastes. His last step was to take the hat off and throw it to the top of the stairs; that brim would be getting in the way in a minute.

"Hey! That's *my* hat!"

Snorting at the grump, Siler tugged his pant-legs up and carefully got down on his knees right in front of Sam -ignoring the hands on his shoulders that wordlessly helped him-, "I'll buy you another one."

Luckily for him, Sam's waist wasn't high enough that raising his arms made his chest ache; shoving Jack earlier had been just a little too much, deny it though he *would*. He got her skirt zipper lowered, lifting his hands and giving her a raised brow, "Belly dance, colonel-ma'am?"

Sam giggled, willingly raising her hands in proper form and doing a *very* credible hip wriggle that made both his and Jack's breath catch. The knowing smirk that that set on her lips was earned, Siler thought as the skirt dropped down and exposed a *very*. Small. Red. Hot. Silk. Bikini.

He was stroking the skimpy, slick material before he even thought about it. Arousal trying to jag through him at the smell of aroused Sam, even before his fingertips found the crotch. Soaked, and hot, and he was bending to taste without bothering to lower the excuse for underwear, his tongue running from the source of the musky wetness right up to where he knew she had to be absolutely shiveringly sensitive.

He could feel Jack right behind him, and when Sam jerked under his touch, the protective general reached around Siler's shoulders and held her hips, which he had to admit was very handy. Free hands to slip under the fabric.. and slide on downright *wet* flesh. He moaned sharply, suddenly way too impatient to tease. He didn't even feel Sam's hands come to grip his head as he grabbed the thin sides of her panties and pulled them apart, barely feeling the twinge in his chest from the recoil.

Breathing hard as he ran his tongue eagerly between her outer lips, one finger circling and dipping into her, sliding on the syrupy wetness to stroke around it and further back as his tongue took its place. Feeling the hard clench of muscles as he teased past her perineum, he felt drunk on the power to make her cry out and the pure pleasure of feeling, tasting, arousal. It was going to be beyond hell the next time he saw her in dress uniform, wondering if she was aroused like this. Ha! And if wearing *his* uniform helped...

He could barely feel her nails digging into his scalp, his senses completely on the tension he actually *felt* ratcheting up under his lips and tongue. He had one hand wrapped around her thigh, stroking, the other running a track between getting lubed along her vulva and sliding back to the edge of the ring of muscle that made her grind herself on his lips at every light touch.

The tension of holding off her hands' attempt to pull him too close to breathe finally started to make his wound ache and he took the hand from her thigh to pull one of hers off his skull and grip it tight against her leg as he licked his way to the engorged, stiffened nub that she was trying to bring relief to. Stopping one last time, he shuddered to hear the moaned "Silerrr-" she gave and closed his lips on her clitoris, suckling hard before flicking his tongue, and then repeating.

He didn't really notice *when* he slid his wet finger through the tight, hardly resisting ring, only paying attention when he felt the clenching of her orgasm ripple over his finger even as she pulsed under his lips. Jack held her utterly still, as well as kissing her, swallowing most of her breathless cries, leaving Siler to enjoy the intimacy his injury had made too hard to have for the last month. His thumb eased the last of her orgasm, stroking the smooth skin of her perineum as he very gently slid back out, still licking slowly at her clitoris, drawing out her pleasure.

When he felt her body relax, going limp except for the hands holding her up, he regretfully took a last sweep of his tongue over the swollen folds before pulling back to look at her.

The utterly pleased smiled on her lips as she leaned back with her eyes closed made him grin proudly. Jack was still just behind him and moving his head back brought him in contact with *his* zipper, complete with very aroused cock behind it. Hearing the quick catch of his breath, he deliberately repeated the move.

"*Si*ler."

The growl had a threat in it that Siler knew very well was a bluff; Jack wouldn't even touch his tags for a little light control play with his recovering injuries.

But he wanted to get up anyway.

The threat was *proved* false when Jack helped him rise with hands at his ribs, Sam watching now, waiting until he was up to kiss him, deep and thorough, possession and surrender all in one.

When she pulled back, her hands buried in his hair, she glanced behind his shoulder, then back at him with a grin. Thinking that the entryway floor had seen more than enough action for an afternoon, he shifted his eyes to the living and back to hers. Plan adjusted and accepted, she nodded and they separated, turning to the man staring at them with a waiting stillness, still fully dressed.

Though he was closer, Siler stepped back and gave Sam access to lay a hand on Jack's chest and push gently, guiding the general's willing self to the living room and then toward the fire Siler had lit while he waited.

Walking besides Sam, Siler grinned, eyes split between the formally dressed dressed general and the colonel with only a dress shirt playing tease around her thighs; wondering how much longer he'd have to keep being careful of what he did and paying for the slightest movement of his arms with pain.

At least he'd been able to do his part up to now.

When Sam brought the 'forced' march to an end, Siler stepped forward and followed her example, stroking a hand up one of Jack's lapels until they held his nape.

They both *looked* so obviously happy, and Jack was just starting to realize how much more often he felt the same since they'd gotten together. How much sex and comfort and simple affection the three of them engendered in each other; even among the occasional hurt. How much lighter the playing was, even in the midst of worrying about Siler. How getting lost in a deep, sweet kiss with Samantha didn't mean that he was one iota less aware of Siler nibbling along the edge of his jaw.

Both of them touching him. Finally life was getting back to 'normal'.

Even when Siler closed his teeth on his earlobe and growled seriously, "If you *ever* try to make me drool, in public, without warning, again, I am going to tie you up again, and this time I'll blow your mind, over and over, without letting you come until you damn well *beg* me, Jack O'Neill."

Sam grinned, their kiss broken anyway by the deep groan Siler's threat/promise pulled from Jack. This would be interesting: Siler's self-control against Jack's inventiveness? And she would get to watch? And lick up the hunger they raised in each other? She really couldn't help but love them; childish stunts and all.

She finished undoing Jack's jacket and let him shrug it off with Siler's help as she undid his tie and left it loose around his neck along with Siler's, reaching down to clamp a hand on his penis, pressed, no doubt painfully tight, against the restriction of his pants. Squeezing gently, she watched the pleasure-absorbed expression on his face as Siler went back to muttering threats into his ear and she responded to every twitch under her palm with another squeeze, arousal reawakening with a slow throb of anticipation, clenching at the thought of feeling him fill her.

Obviously getting impatient, one of his hands came up to grab a handful of her bare behind and the other gently rested on Siler's nape; not actually moving him, just touching, the way they'd both been doing to their injured man, every chance they had. Getting back on track as Siler reached up and turned Jack's jaw to kiss him, teasingly lightly, Sam carefully undid his zipper, feeling him freeze in anticipation.

Watching Jack's pants slide down his legs, she took a second to pull her shirt and bra off, amused at the way they both seemed to notice at the same time and tilted their heads to watch her until their own kiss was all but broken off. Men!

It *did* make it easier to undo Jack's shirt though. She nodded at Siler as she did, "You might want to take that jacket off, sergeant." And if seeing his darker garment land haphazardly on top of Jack's lighter blue, equally casually dropped one, made a little romantic voice in her mind sigh, well, that was only for her to know. They *were* hers and she was allowed to be both possessive and happy that they loved each other.

Keeping a grip on the ties, she slid the shirt off his shoulders, taking the time to appreciate the flame-shadowed view. He started to grumble at the delay, but Siler laughed and tugged him into another kiss, his hand dropping to wrap tight around his cock, standing hard against his belly now that his pants were no longer restraining him. He stroked slowly as Sam ogled the results of a couple of months of boot camp, ignoring the reappearance of those flexing fingers on her ass.

When they stroked between her cheeks though, she gasped a little, memory of all too rare occasions making heat swell through her. The general was getting impatient. Maybe she'd reschedule the ogling for later when they were both lying in bed and drowsy and she could take her time playing with them.

She pulled on the ties around Jack's neck until Siler let him go and he got to his knees on the rug that stayed in front of the fire nowadays, eyes burning up at her. She heard his breath catch when she turned and dropped in front of him on all fours, though he didn't hesitate for a second, rough hands sliding to her hips to tug her parted knees besides his. He leaned over her quickly to drop a kiss on her shoulder blade, but then guided himself to her slick entrance and slid in with a relieved groan.

Sam's eyes closed as she pressed back, meeting his thrust. After watching them both, he was far too far gone to last and she concentrated on bringing him off rather than teasing either of them with further playing.

On his back under his distracted colonel, Siler carefully shifted himself forward, hating his chest and refusing to listen to it, knowing that Jack was aware of him and had deliberately slowed his thrusts and shifted his grip on Sam to give him space to crawl. Was aware enough even now that he lowered their hips, bringing her within easier reach of Siler's lips.

The surprised cry she gave when he licked hard at her clit told him *she* actually hadn't been aware of his move, and he grinned briefly, proven right that her body was more than ready for another round if she was that out of it. Her starting to undo his zipper stilled the hand he'd lifted, though, making him pant in anticipation, his tongue jerky as it tried to follow their shifting bodies, sliding as often along Jack as on- Oh fuck! Anticipation answered by the moist heat wrapping around his hardening cock, his hand finished its journey, clamping on Jack's scrotum to massage -as well as keep out of Siler's way-, trying to convince himself that he couldn't come again so soon, that this was just for them, but getting distracted by the tension tightening in his belly.

He tried to concentrate on what he was doing with his mouth, but *that* wasn't especially conducive to keeping his wits; Sam, wet and swollen, and Jack, hard and hot and slippery, both of their arousal and pleasure coating them. The taste and smell of sex, and the wet sound of bodies pounding into and around each other. And he'd been on short rations for a month, and Sam was moaning with pleasure around him as much as she was sucking him.

He heard Jack growl and his eyes opened automatically; and that was the final straw. The close visual sent his blood pounding south and suddenly he could feel another orgasm building.

He almost missed the tell-tale change in the tension of the balls he was jerkily playing with, but then he heard Jack cry out and sucked at the base of his cock as he came. Licking in passing at the juice seeping from their joining with a growl, he latched onto Sam's clit, feeling her still the rocking she'd been doing on Jack; feeling her slide her mouth onto him and suck in time with him.

With his hand still haphazardly stroking him, he was just feeling Jack soften when Sam clenched, lips dropping him to cry out, her forehead dropping to his thigh. Wondering if he'd have to get *himself* off, he stayed with her, hungrier with every lap at hers and Jack's come. But after just a few breaths, Sam raised her head, lowered her mouth over him loosely and left it there, offering him control.

With a strangled groan, his head dropped to the floor, hips thrusting up shallowly, unable to judge travel properly and trusting that she'd take over before he went too far, lost in the growing, jagged wall of pleasure. His hands gripped Jack's thighs and his head turned to hold his mouth against the hard muscle, tasting salty skin that shivered under his panting breath. It didn't take long before he cried out, teeth closing on his lover's skin as pleasure needled though him sharply.

Left feeling a glowing weakness, he didn't try to move beyond gently releasing his grip on Jack. Letting his more mobile lovers take care of disentangling them; instead laying there catching his breath and relaxing his muscles in the hope that they'd stop aching soon. Then there were two warm bodies around him, hands reaching to undo his shirt and then gently massaging the tendons that connected the shoulder muscles to his mangled chest.

"Happy to be off those meds, my sergeant?"

Sam's teasing words were accompanied with lazy kisses to his shoulder-joint, bared as she held his shirt pushed off, and then quiet teasing from Jack on his other side, "You two *do* realize there's a bed upstairs?"

Listening to Sam giggle, Siler just grinned, beyond content with the dopey afterglow of sex, his lovers around him and the smell of a homey fire permeating the room.

He could never dismiss the terror he'd seen in Sam's eyes as he shot her a last look before reaching for the discharge-path breakers. There was no safe way to engage them with the caps fully charged and no guarantee he'd manage the two-step lock-in before being fried. But the macro they hoped would stop this wasn't ready and time was running out.

He was aware that his dying would hurt Sam. That his taking such a risk when there were still seconds to go would not fall under her version of acceptable. But he couldn't *not* make the choice. He had to do whatever he could to give them more time.

If Sam lived, Jack lived. His home would survive. Cass would have her parents and Earth its heroes.

...But he was grateful for a more merciful fate. Understood better now, the gift he'd been given. He'd still do anything to keep them safe; but he'd fight to the last to stay *with* them.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to southernred's help with awards protocol. I just wasn't willing to alter it enough to really fit, so.. figured O'Neill playing games wasn't *that* farfetched.. lol  
and to petitestar for the medical OK :D


End file.
